


sometimes i wish i'd never been born at all

by nathansummers



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathansummers/pseuds/nathansummers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight years ago he started a band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes i wish i'd never been born at all

**Author's Note:**

> im having major writer's block right now im sorry ://

Ten years ago he wrote his first song, basketball not as satisfying anymore as it used to be. He didn't want it to be his future anymore. 

 

Nine years ago he wrote his first album, screaming his soul and feelings out in his parents' basement, hoping to silence his ugly thoughts. 

 

Eight years ago he started a band, basketball long forgotten. He needed to let it all out, the violent thoughts in his head. 

 

Seven years ago he published his first album. It was scary. People were able to look inside his head through sung words. 

 

Six years ago his friends left the band, leaving him curled up under his blanket crying. His parents were right, music wouldn't get him anywhere. 

 

Five years ago he played in front of twelve people with his best friend as if they were twelve thousand. He wouldn't give up, he couldn't let his thoughts consume him. 

 

Four years ago people slowly started recognising them. Thanking him for what he had done for them. He knew he wanted to do this for the rest of his life. 

 

Three years ago he and his best friend published their first album while signed to an actual record label. He had cried that night, buried his head in the shoulder of his best friend and sobbed. 

 

Two years ago their fanbase started growing, more and more people thanking him for what he had done to them. He didn't feel as vulnerable anymore, his dark thoughts painting a better world for many people. 

 

One year ago their last record had blown up. Millions of people all over the world suddenly knew them. Standing in front of all those people he had saved was the best feeling he had ever had. 

 

Today, he stood in the world's most famous arena, staring back at over eighteen thousand pairs of eyes, singing his words, crying with him, feeling with him. 

 

And when he looked over at his best friend, he couldn't hold back the tears anymore. 

 

"We did it, Josh. We did it."


End file.
